Danza
by Obvious Ghost
Summary: An unlikely pair, a dreamlike night, and a single dance.


This isn't meant to be taken literally. Don't worry too much about how it could fit into the actual timeline.

[]

Green and black. You take off the shades, but it all looks the same. Green and black.

You walk forward, letting the door shut behind you, and stop at the bottom of the stairs, slipping the sunglasses back on. Harsh green light emanates from the ceiling, revealing the structure in the middle of the chamber. Circular steps lead up to a platform in the center, where she's waiting. No, not waiting- she's holding something. Swaying side to side, and if you listen closer, you think you can hear music. You make your way up the stairs to get a better look.

She's beautiful. Darker than black, her skin seems to steal the light away, and her pale eyes don't blink. A flowing dress, shimmering with rays like starbeams, twists and turns with her graceful movements.

Another step closer, and you can see she's holding a violin- it's thin, somehow hollow, but she draws the bow across the string and it sounds as smooth and enchanting as any music you've ever heard.

She quickly dips her head, and a wide-brimmed hat blocks her face from view. Her hands freeze, and for a moment, the room is silent- you find yourself holding your breath, unable to move without knowing what will happen next.

She plays.

The music's wildly different- it's threatening, and ominous, and you swear it could pull you in, into the darkness and the rich, sweet, terrifying sounds. It's almost violent, how she plays. The bow flies, as if it's gently skimming across the surface of water, then suddenly striking like a snake. She moves with the instrument, dancing alongside it, but sometimes it's angry, and she's not dancing anymore, she's attacking the music, attacking _with_ the music, and you feel like you could watch this forever and then it all stops.

You blink. You have no idea how long it's been since the echoes faded, but she's staring at you, gazing straight through you, and she smiles.

"Well?" It's only one word, but it seems to slither through the air, sliding under your skin and making you want to cower in the shadows. Her voice is like the music- gentle, sweet, and barely disguising something dangerous.

You shake it off, or at least, you try. "I know someone who plays violin," you say casually. Offhand. Like you don't really care one way or the other. "She'd have an ulcer if she saw you playing like that."

In fact, you can practically hear her now- _Keep it together, Strider_.

You can't tell if it's working- if the carefully controlled tones are fooling this woman, or if she can see how scared you are. She drops the violin to her side, one hand on her hip as she considers you. "Who are you?" she asks at last.

For some reason, you don't want to tell her your name. "The Knight of Time."

She grins. "I was told to wait here, to meet my enemy." She takes a slow, carefree step towards you. "Are you my enemy, Knight?"

"Maybe." You don't move. It's like all of your brother's lessons are culminating in this moment- you can't show fear right now. You can't let anything break through.

Finally approaching, she reaches out a shining, ink-black hand to tilt up your chin. "Not the right one, though," she says softly. "Not the one I love."

What. You keep your expression blank, even behind the shades. "Thought you said enemy."

"He is... a complicated man." She turns, dress rippling with light as she walks back to the center, where she places the violin on the ground. Even from here, you can't help but notice how beautiful she is.

It's strange, though. You aren't attracted to her- this is something else. You remember once hearing your brother describe a sword, sharp and piercing and deadly, as beautiful. You think you understand.

"Why are you here, Knight?" She still isn't facing you.

You cross your arms. "I'm looking for someone. I was told she'd be here." A memory flickers in your mind, and you pause. "Actually, she has a dress just like yours."

"Who?"

Again, something tells you not to say her name. "The Witch of Space."

"The Witch of..." She begins to chuckle. The sound echoes, surrounding you and filling the room. The gentle laughter is unsettling, and it sets your skin crawling. "Perhaps it could be said that I'm-"

She stops. Turning, she stares at you once more, all humor gone from her face. "Was it a written message? In white words?"

...Well, this changes things.

You nod, not trusting your voice to hide the surprise.

The woman shakes her head, and even that's somehow graceful. "I'm afraid we've both been deceived."

The platform is silent. You keep watching her, but her expression gives away nothing. "So, someone wants us here? Together?" You finally ask. "Why?"

"I don't know." She moves closer again. "Maybe we were just fated to meet."

Your breath catches. She's _so much_ closer than before, and just staring at you, and _why is this happening_.

She takes your hand.

It's... cold. Almost metallic. Like you're touching a diamond, not a person. She raises her arm and yours, flashing a smile. "Might I have this dance?"

Your heart is pounding. Without a word, you place your other hand on her upper back, and she gently sets her palm against your shoulder, her fingers glancing off your neck. A certain troll and her homemade nooses spring to mind.

The dance begins. She isn't that much taller than you, but she moves like water, turning and flowing and gliding, and it's all you can do to keep up. Step, spin, step. Forward, back, and the stars are shimmering in her dress and you're skirting the edge of the platform, not looking at the circular steps that stretch down farther than they used to, and she's still just _watching_ you and-

_Keep it together, Strider._

You focus. She grins.

"You never told me your name, Knight."

It catches you off guard. Nearly missing a step, you rush to get back into the rhythm. "I'm just the Knight," you say flatly. "Besides, I still don't know yours."

A smirk. "You don't trust me?"

"Not really, no."

She tugs on your hand, leading you to quickly move around her, and she follows with a twirl of her own. "If you're the Knight," she says softly, "I suppose I'm the Queen."

Another chill runs down your back, but you're getting sick of this, and you ignore it. "Sounds important," you say, trying to follow the complex steps. "Must be tough."

"Indeed." She leans back, but you pick up on the cue too late, and she simply steps forward, continuing the dance as if nothing happened. "But I imagine your role is difficult, as well. The Player of Time, carrying the fate of the universe on your shoulders..."

She winks. "We're not so different."

It's a strange thing to say, but you don't have time to wonder. The Queen seems to look past you, lost in thought. "If only I'd put on that silly ring..." she murmurs.

Okay, now she's just messing with you. Hoping you'll stop, and ask what she's talking about, and you're _not gonna do it_. You give an ironic half-smile, and keep dancing.

The Queen raises her eyebrows. "I must say, I'm impressed, Knight. You don't seem overwhelmed by all of this."

You think for a moment, then decide to answer honestly. "I'm starting to think it's some kind of fever dream. Or I'm just high. One of the two."

"Even so-" She leans back, and this time you're ready, swinging her around before letting go with one hand. She spins perfectly, piercing you with a grin once she reaches the end of the move, then steps back in. "Even so, you're remarkably calm. You're certainly... taking it all in stride."

You don't blink.

You _do not blink_.

"A knight's gotta dance when a lady's present," you say with a shrug.

The Queen slowly nods. "Well said."

The dance continues, but your mind is in overdrive. Was she threatening you? Does she know who you are? What about your brother? Your friends? Those white eyes drill into you, unwavering, and you just don't know. She could be dangerous. She could be the most evil, conniving, destructive tyrant in the whole game, and she would never let you know until it might be too late-

Behind the shades, you shut your eyes for a few seconds, thinking of the voice that's becoming a mantra. _Keep it together, S-_

She moves too fast. Suddenly letting go, she darts back, extending one hand while pulling at yours with the other, turning alongside your startled movements to catch you in a spin. You're stumbling, and her cold hand has a firm grasp on your shoulder, and she pulls you forward again, and she trips you.

She _trips_ you. Her foot slides out from the dress, and knocks your legs from under you, and you're falling, and you flail wildly, and she catches you by your hand.

A few seconds, maybe. That's all it took. You're inches from the floor, and the Queen is smiling, and she _caught you by your hand_, and her other arm is around your shoulders. She's even leaning down with you, as if it was all part of a move.

"I do hope you're enjoying yourself," she purrs, moving her face even closer.

You stare back defiantly. "Don't get the wrong idea, Your Highness," you whisper. "I think I just hate you as a friend."

The Queen laughs. "Likewise, Knight."

She stops. Something changes in her expression- she stands, helping you to your feet. Neither of you makes a move to continue dancing, and she narrows her eyes. "...Knight of _Time_."

"Uh, yeah. We established that."

"I was told that if I waited here, I would be reunited with my enemy..." She trails off, her voice fading to a whisper. "The good doctor seems to have his own plans in motion."

You don't understand completely, but you're worried. "Who's that?" you ask carefully.

"He's the one who forced my beloved to kill me." The Queen narrows her eyes, and her voice drops to a dangerous level. "He wants me to go back in time. To change things."

That's not good.

You keep your gaze steady. "Sounds like this doctor guy might be the real enemy."

The Queen freezes. "Yes," she says quietly, but her mouth barely moves.

You're suddenly aware of how close to the edge of the platform you both are. "Look, it doesn't work like that," you insist. "I can't just send you back and brush the dust off my hands. It's crazy, and annoying, and if I mess up it ends really badly-"

"It doesn't matter." She says it with such force, such finality, that for a second you're afraid she's going to attack you, to try to force you to time travel. But she looks to one side, and the anger in her eyes doesn't seem to be for you. "I won't give him the satisfaction," she hisses. "Let him enact his petty schemes. Let him try to control it all. He _will_ fail- and I won't be a part of it."

Turning, she strides to the other edge of the circular pillar. "I suggest you don't trust words written in white," she calls back as she picks up the instrument.

You smile briefly. "I'll keep that in mind."

The Queen raises her violin to her shoulder again, playing a single, low note that hums throughout the room. "Oh, and Knight-"

You're on the edge of the stairs, but you pause.

"In case we don't meet again..." She turns once more, green light shining off her skin. "Be careful. I think you'll meet quite a few people far more dangerous than I am."

You look at her, thinking over what you want to say next.

The music stops. She lifts the bow, waiting for your response.

Finally, you grin. "I'll work on my moves."


End file.
